


But, Maybe Only With You

by MXD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluid Sexuality, Large Cock, M/M, Questioning, Team Magnum Dong, dick pig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXD/pseuds/MXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones is straight, totally straight. He just likes dick, specifically the idea of getting fucked by one. The day Michael sees Geoff's dick at a urinal it starts a hunger inside his hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Time on Geoff's Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be out of order because the smut totally appeared in my head before the back story did. And I figured, better published than buried in my docs folder. 
> 
> Awkwardly one of my names is Michael, but I can never remember how to spell it. This will annoy me more than you when I leave that error in.

Geoff slouched low on his couch, beer in hand. Micheal was somewhere (probably his kitchen) being surprising quiet. Geoff didn't mind having the kid around, and his explosive out bursts could be interesting to watch sometimes. Geoff also didn't mind the interesting turn that their relationship had taken a few months ago.

 

Geoff took a swig of his beer. He planned to check on Michael at the next commercial break about 3 breaks ago. The kid was being far too quiet.

 

Geoff had started to sit up when an ad for boner pills started to play for the 6th time that hour, when a flash of pale skin whipped in front of his face and a pale pink anus was suddenly staring up at him from his lap.

 

Micheal had spent the last hour in Geoff's kitchen, stripped down to his socks, trying to work up the courage to go sit on the man's lap. It wasn't like Geoff hadn't seen, tasted, and fucked his hole before. But the thought of just surprising the man with his hole, feeling his rough jeans against his bare skin, really turned Michael on. The thought of Geoff staring down at his naked body, at the hole is fucking annoying large cock had claimed a few weeks earlier made Micheal's body burn.

 

Geoff had to take a moment to figure it all out. He wasn't accustomed to naked twentysomethings just appearing in his lap at random. He sighed to himself and took another swig of his beer, taking a moment to torture Michael a little longer.  The lad had managed to position himself in just the right way that he couldn't feel Geoff's dick growing in his pants.

 

Michael groaned. He had clearly humiliated himself, and Geoff was just staring at him in stunned silence, right? Work was going to be fucking awkward after this. Like it wasn't weird enough that every time Geoff stood next to him, all Michael could think about was the heat coming of the gent's dick and how he wanted it stuffed back in him again. Michael shook his head and started to stand up when a firm hand rested on his hip.

 

"What's this?" Geoff wondered aloud in one of his more annoying tones. "A present for me? Michael, you shouldn't have. Oh, but there's a hole in it."  
  
Geoff took another swig, rubbing his thumb over Michael's hip. His dick was throbbing now, overly eager to get back inside the lad. The sight of Michael frozen there, the thoughts buzzing through his head making his hole wink and relax at him. It was a beautiful sight.

 

"Well, maybe you should fill the hole up, or something." Michael grumbled at Geoff's feet.

 

"I'm not sure I have anything that would fit in there, Michael," Geoff teased "It looks like a really small hole."

 

"Listen you horse cocked freak. I took a chance and tried to do something sexy and if your just going to tease me-" Michael's started to rant.

 

Geoff smoothed his hands up the lad's ass, spreading him open more. Geoff pressed his thumb tips on either side of Michael's hole and pulled him open a bit. The brighter pink flesh inside looked like a ripe fruit that Geoff just wanted to lay waste too.

 

"No, Michael, Geoff's sorry. He _just_ wanted to _tease_ you a bit," Geoff said in a high pitched voice, pulling on Michael's hole like a puppet. Over-enunciating some words so he had a reason to pull him open a bit more and for a bit longer.  "He _tooootally_ appreciates your _kind_ gesture and looks forward _to_ showing _you_ just _how_ much _he loves it_."

 

Michael started to say something, but those familiar hands were pressing against the parts of his body he loved for them to visit. That stupid little tugging thing Geoff was doing reminded Michael of just how much he loved having Geoff's cock inside him.

 

"Well, okay." Michael grumbled. "Fuck, Geoff, what are we doing?"

 

"I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying this gift you got me." Geoff sounded so amused. "Even though there is a crack in it."

 

Michael barked out a laugh, in spite of himself. Geoff was just trying to break Michael out of his overly serious and timid mood. Hearing that laugh put a lazy grin on the gent's face. A scared hole would be one that was too annoying to get into. And the last thing Geoff wanted was some little spit fire like Michael death gripping his dick mid fuck and thrashing around because he got freaked out.

 

"Yo, buddy, did you lube up?" Geoff called over the lad's shoulder.

 

"No but-"

 

"Guess I'm going in dry then!"

 

Geoff wrapped an arm around Michael's waist and pressed the tip of his index finger just inside his hole, rapidly jiggling his arm to give the lad an extra little jolt. Michael jerked his body up. He knew the gent was strong enough to hold him so he grabbed Geoff's arm hoping to keep him from driving his dry finger up his asshole.

 

"Oh come one now, Michael," Geoff soothed into the lad's ear, pulling the lad against his chest, the tip of his finger still notched in his ass. "Do you really think I'd do something like that to you?"

 

Michael sighed and relaxed. Geoff could be an asshole, but he trusted the gent with his asshole.

 

Geoff was pretty surprised that his finger slipped in to the second knuckle right after the lad heaved that big sigh. Michael's hand was still on his arm, but he didn't seem to notice. Geoff shrugged and gently bent his finger inside of Michael a few times. The lad threw his head back. His hole might have been dry but it was still responsive.

 

"Lube," Micheal groaned. "God, Geoff get some lube before I do something I regret."

 

"You know I wouldn't let that happen, baby." Geoff was clearly loving how hot Michael was for him. "How about I kiss it and make it better?"

 

Geoff pushed Michael back down with a firm hand. The lad grabbed the gent's coffee table and scooted it back a bit so he could lie chest down on it. Geoff poured some of his beer over the lad's hole. The sudden burst of cold was shoved away with the feeling of Geoff's tongue and beard grinding roughly against his hole.

 

Micheal groaned loudly, pressing his ass up against the gent's face. Geoff started writing his name on Michael's hole with his tongue, the sweeping licks and swirls eliciting new noises from the lad. Geoff thought to himself that he probably couldn't stay in this position much longer before his back started to hurt, but Michael's hole tasted good enough too keep him there for a while.

 

And then the lad's hole started to jerk and pucker against his tongue.

 

"Dude, did you just fucking cum?" Geoff asked, faking a stern tone. "Boy, really?"

 

"Maybe," Michael whined once he could form words again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this, I cannot believe I wrote this. Am I going to hell for this?
> 
> Yes, probably. 
> 
> Ask me if I'm sorry about the puns. I'm not.
> 
> *walks off in shame, though*


	2. How it all began.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael always thought he was straight, the monster in Geoff's pants proved him wrong.

His obsession started innocently enough. Michael was watching Superbad with the rest of the guys, laughing along with all of the dick drawings. But something tugged at him while he was looking at all of those dicks.

 

He wouldn’t mind taking a dick to the face, he thought to himself. His liked his own dick well enough, he’d suck it if he could. So another dude’s dick probably wouldn’t be that bad. He liked lollipops and eating hot dogs well enough, so an actual dick in his mouth would probably be okay. 

 

Maybe even feel pretty good. 

 

But it wasn’t until Michael saw Geoff at a urinal that he had a real human target for his dick obsession. 

 

“Jesus, Geoff, that thing is massive,” Michael gaped at his boss.

 

It was easily 5 inches long flaccid, draping across the back of the gent’s wrist like a sleeping snake. Fully flaccid Geoff was the same size as the average guy is fully erect. 

 

Geoff gave his dick a contemplative frown. A cock never feels that big when it's attached to you. But once you try to get it in someone else, someone who is emphatically whining that your asshole of a cock is too big, but you had better not stop trying to fuck them with your monstrosity, it finally feels huge.

 

“Thanks for noticing,” Geoff said, shaking his dick dry a little more enthusiastically than necessary. Giving it a final windmill before tucking it back into his jeans. 

 

Michael gaped at it, wondering what it would feel like to have a dick like that growing in his mouth. How it would feel to have it sliding across his tongue. What the head would feel like against the back of his throat. Would it make him gag or would he be able to get all of the way to the base on it? How would the gent’s pubes feel and smell against his face if he managed to swallow Geoff to the base?

 

Michael had always been touchy with Geoff; giving him shoulder rubs at the start of hunts, the occasional rough housing, standing way too close knowing that Geoff might throw an arm around his shoulders if he was patient enough.

 

But after he had seen Geoff's giant dick Michael started going out of his way to be close to the gent. Not that Geoff seemed to mind at all. Throwing Michael in a few extra headlocks here and there that started to last a little bit longer than “too long” every time.  Geoff made it a point to pull the lad in for shits and giggles, hooking a belt loop just to get Michael to trip into him. 

 

The other guys in the office noticed, but Ryan was the only one that considered mentioning it. He commented to Michael about how close the lad was getting with Geoff, saying that their relationship seemed to be getting really “ intimate. ” 

 

Before Michael could start a smart-ass comment he felt something threatening looming behind him, not unlike the feeling of a murderous bear. Ryan’s little joking smirk had dropped off his face, his eyes went wide and the color drained from his face before he snapped around and all but ran from the office, throwing a goodbye over his shoulder. 

 

Michael turned around expecting to see some kind of mutant bear ghost with razor penises for claws, it took a lot to make a guy like Ryan freak out. 

 

But it was Geoff standing behind him. His face was slightly reddened, a slight bulge of a vein at his temple. His expression pulling back into one of feigned innocence. Like a vampire in a movie trying to appear human again after pulling a scary face to get rid of some douchey character so they could get their love interest alone. 

 

“Ryan sure as shit beat it out of here fast, huh?” Michael said, too dense to figure out what his boss had just done. 

 

“Well Ryan can be a jackass sometimes. You’re better off just ignoring him when he get’s like that.” Geoff grumbled. Pulling the lad out of the office in a headlock, showing off how easily he could manhandle Michael.    


 

  
Not that Michael was putting up any resistance.

 

After that, things just returned to the new normal. They might not have been giggly teenagers, but the increased and surprisingly gentle rough-housing sent a pretty clear message to everyone in the office but Michael. And with Ryan giving the other guys a heads up, none of them were dumb enough to mention it.   


 

A few weeks later Geoff and Michael ended up staying late to finish editing videos. The gent finished first and flopped down on the couch; one foot on the floor, one leg resting on the back of the couch. The bulge of his cock snaking down his thigh clearly visible through his jeans. When Michael finished up his video a bit later, Geoff had flopped an arm over his face like he was trying to catch a quick nap. 

 

 

“You okay, Geoff?” Michael asked, a thin edge of lust slipping into his voice. 

 

Geoff gripped his dick through his pants, giving it an almost natural looking squeeze and adjust. The gent popped an eye open, the lad was leaning over him, his eyes locked on the gent’s crotch. But not enough. Geoff just needed to lure him in a bit more. 

 

  
“Geoff?” Michael voice was a mixture of concerned and hopeful. 

 

Michael braced himself on the arm of the couch, his hand next to Geoff’s head. The gent pressed his hand into the lad’s back, giving Michael that last bit of encouragement to lie down on top of the older man. Michael slid himself back so that his head was on Geoff’s chest. 

 

Geoff sighed, his eyes closed his hand still on Michael’s back. The lad pressed his face against Geoff’s shirt taking a deep breath. Geoff held himself steady a little longer, convincing himself that if Michael pulled away the lad would believe that Geoff was asleep when he pulled Michael down. 

 

Michael sighed, his body melting into Geoff. The gent let his leg slide off the back of the couch, carefully positioning his foot between Michael’s legs. Endgame was Geoff’s hands down the back of Michael’s pants and the gent was patient enough to make it happen. 

 

Geoff scrubbed his hand over Michael’s back, earning a little shiver from the lad. Smoother than a well aged bourbon, Geoff got his hand under Michael’s t-shirt. His skin was warm, that blood rich feeling of arousal from Michael’s skin made Geoff feel buzzed. Michael shifted against him, a lump pressing into Geoff’s leg informed him that blood was being redistributed in a number of places in Michael’s body. 

 

Geoff peeked at the lad. Pink cheeks and ears greeted his gaze. Michael’s mouth was slightly open, his red lips wet like he had just licked them. The corners of Michael’s mouth were turned up, he looked like a blissed out cat. 

 

“Geoff, are you awake?” The lad had turned slightly and Geoff made the rookie mistake of squeezing his eyes shut, giving himself away. 

 

“No,” Geoff stretched the word out, doing his best to sound sleepy. 

 

“You shit!” Michael pushed himself up, but Geoff’s hands on his hips kept him from getting far. 

 

“Do you really want to get off of me, Michael?” Geoff’s stupid sleepy eyes made Michael feel like he was about to melt through his dick. 

 

Michael grumbled under his breath. Geoff lightly stroked his middle finger up the Lad’s spine, the smooth skin shivering and twitching under his touch. Michael’s arms went weak and his head dropped down. 

 

“Are you okay with this, Geoff?” Michael whimpered, suddenly breathless.

 

“I pulled you down on me, remember, kiddo?” Geoff kept his tone light, not wanting to scare the lad off with all of the daydreams of chains and blindfolds and fuck downs that Geoff kept trapped, rolling in his head for the last few months. 

 

“Yeah,” Michael breathed the word out. His hips suddenly rutting against Geoff’s leg. 

 

The lad was close to cumming, and Geoff had to decide if he wanted to risk sending the kid home with a wet load in his pants that might turn cold with shame during the drive. Geoff ran his fingers over the edge of Michael’s ears. The lad made chittering whimpering noises that made it harder for Geoff to convince himself to let him go. 

 

Michael’s head snapped up, a look of horror on his face. Geoff grabbed him by his waist again, pressing Michael’s hips down against him, making sure that his trapped cock got just enough friction to wash away the probably self conscious thoughts that were going through his head. 

 

“Geoff,” Michael whimpered. “Have you ever done this before? With a guy I mean?”

 

Geoff snickered at the lad’s innocence. “Yeah, been with a number of guys, been with a number of women.”   
  
“Oh! I guess that means I’m not really special since you’re the town bike!” Michael tried to muster up one last defense to keep him from doing something he could never take back. 

 

“Come on, Michael.” Geoff put on his serious adult voice. He cupped the back of the lad’s head so Michael couldn’t look away from him. “You should know by now that you’re pretty special to me. And if I was the town bike I think you’d still want to take a ride.”

 

Geoff punctuated this with pulsing his cock against Michael’s hip. The lad’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a low hungry noise that definitely stroked Geoff’s ego and made the gent’s cock tingle. 

 

“What am I doing?” Michael whined.

 

Geoff sighed and waited a few beats. “Do you want to stop?”

 

“Fuck no.” Michael growled, lowering his face close to Geoff, his eye’s on the gent’s lips. 

 

Geoff held himself steady, surprised that Michael might move in for a kiss, worried that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back if the lad did. Geoff had managed to keep it a secret that he set the temperature lower in the office on days Michael came in wearing thin shirts, he loved seeing his nipples poking through his shirt. One kiss and he’d probably rip of the lad’s shirt and have his mouth on those things before Michael could even respond. 

 

Michael sighed and stretched out over the gent. Geoff gave him a playful slap on the ass. Michael’s hips snapped forward, pressing his cock into Geoff again. Michael groaned, a mixture of the need to cum and the hatred of how his jeans were hurting his dick. Geoff wantonly groped Michael’s ass, pulling him open. Grinding his cock into Geoff. 

 

“You like touching my butt don’t you?” Michael asked, the accusatory tone did nothing to make the lad sound something other than a newbie 20 something dude who was about to blow his wad in his pants from his first experience with a guy. 

 

“Yeah, it’s a cute butt. Has a nice hand feel. Feels like a great butt to mess around with.” Geoff drawled, unintentionally giving Michael that sense of security and closeness that drove him ever closer to the edge. 

 

“Yeah, want to feel it from the inside?” Michael asked in a sexy tone. 

 

Geoff blinked, the thought of Michael’s knees on his shoulders as he worked his cock inside the lad’s hole, lovingly taking his butt cherry in a way that would start his love of getting fucked that would last him the rest of his life. Geoff had wanted it, to see that initial moment of penetration. To be the guy that Michael picked to be be his first. Geoff wanted to be the gold standard that Michael judged every person he ever considered fucking for the rest of his life. 

 

And Michael just dangled the idea in front of him.

 

“If you want me to,” Geoff’s voice cracked. 

 

Michael’s face split into almost a manic smile. The thought of the gent wanting him made him feel glorious, victorious. That massive cock, fully hard and shining with lube pressing into his hole, breaching his gate, and thrusting deep into his depths, grinding against all of right places inside him. Geoff would probably let him suck his cock. And he wouldn’t be an asshole and make him feel like shit for it. Geoff was the best choice. 

 

Geoff stroked from Michael’s neck, up his jaw, cheek, and then back down again. The lad was going wild against him, his wet lips open and panting. Michael was going to look so hot hanging off the end of Geoff’s dick, the gent thought to himself. 

 

“Getting close, baby?” Geoff cooed at the lad. 

 

Michael nodded, too far gone to give a shit that he was on a couch in the office with his boss. Geoff slipped a hand down the back of Michael’s pants. He let the length of his fingers rest across Michael’s hole. Geoff used the back of his other hand to shift Michael’s cock in his jeans, getting the length to point up and hopefully out. Michael made a few last deep grinds against his boss before he came. His arms shaking and his breath turning to whimpery huffs. 

 

Geoff pulled the front of Michael’s shirt down over his crotch. Drinking the feeling of Michael’s hole twitching and pumping under his fingers. Michael would definitely be able to milk his cock once he got used to Geoffs thickness. 

 

Michael’s orgasm ended with his head craned all the way back, a peaceful smile on his lips. Geoff took a moment to acknowledge that Michael was an easy cummer and that he needed to use that to his advantage. Michael flopped down on the gent. His body spent and exhausted. His shirt wet against Geoff’s stomach. 

 

Geoff pulled his hand out of Michael’s pants and took a few whiffs of his fingers while the lad was still too dazed to notice. His cock’s new playground smell delicious and he couldn’t wait to taste it. 

 

Michael eventually pushed himself up the tip of his dick poking out of his pants. Cum was splattered from neck to navel, the bulk of it pooled so thickly on his stomach there were patches of white. Geoff managed to keep himself from trying to suck the shirt clean. 

 

Michael looked down at him helplessly, all pouty and new. Geoff pulled the shirt off the lad, sliding the back of it over his head and wiping off the rest of his cum from his skin with it. Michael’s pink nipples were still hard and inviting. 

 

Geoff got up and grabbed his hoodie. He helped his boy into it, knowing the soft material must have felt nice on his bare, and likely still sensitive, skin. Michael leaned in close as Geoff zipped him up in it, giving the gent a quick peck on the lips. 

 

Geoff walked the lad to his car without mentioning the kiss. His hand firm on Michael’s hip, giving him a taste of how Geoff was going to handle him when he working his cock in Michael’s hole. 

 

A few hours later Michael texted Geoff: “Hey, sorry I’m an asshole. You didn’t cum.”   
  
“Next time.” Geoff texted him back. 

 

And he fully intended to keep that promise. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Average penis size is generally thought to be between 5-7 inches when fully erect, so Geoff is pretty massive in the pants region. Before any of you start running for your rulers, keep in mind that people's internal spaces differ greatly, and many people wouldn't enjoy a really large penis. Some people do prefer larger penises. And some people don't care either way because they aren't interested in being penetrated by a penis even if they are having sex with someone who has a penis. 
> 
> And all of that is totally cool. *Throws glitter in the air*

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this, I cannot believe I wrote this. Am I going to hell for this?
> 
> Yes, probably. 
> 
> Ask me if I'm sorry about the puns. I'm not.
> 
> *walks off in shame, though*


End file.
